


Memory

by FabulousPotatoSister



Category: The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Memory Loss, at the end maybe, i made fic of the god. why not, i'm bad at tagging yes why do you ask, yes I fucking did that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 09:17:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8483890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabulousPotatoSister/pseuds/FabulousPotatoSister
Summary: You've woken up in an infirmary and you have no idea where you are.





	

“Don’t worry, I’m a doctor.”

Doctor. The word soothed me somehow.  
Why did it?

"I… I don’t know where I am,” I said, with a tint of uncertainty. The plaster walls of the space were unfamiliar, and so was the doctor that stood over me protectively. 

A look of fear passed over the doctor’s face. 

“Please?” I was almost pleading at this point. I wanted to go home. 

Wait.

Where was home?

“You’re at our infirmary. At…” The doctor hesitated. “At Camp Half-Blood.”

Now that was something I knew. A warm feeling filled me at the mention, but it left as quickly as it came.

“I’m Will.” He held out his hand for me to shake, and I took it. “It’s nice to meet you, um…”

I opened my mouth to introduce myself, but nothing was there. I didn’t even know my own name.

"I - I don’t remember.” I tried sifting through my memories, but there was nothing. Just the memory of a bright light, being doused in water, and someone screaming what might be my name – “I’m sorry.”

Will’s face was pale now. “I have to go out. Will you be alright by yourself?”

No, I thought, somewhat foolishly. Please stay. Don’t leave me.

But my mouth said yes, and he left the room.

I tried looking through my brain harder. Again I saw nothing. Just that bright light, and the water that made me feel oh so sleepy…

I sobbed in frustration. Who was I? Why was I here? Why couldn’t I remember my name? Why couldn’t I remember anything?

I was already pulling my hair out when I saw a small group walking towards where I lay. A young man with dark curly hair and a Led Zeppelin shirt dashed to my side, quicker than a lightning bolt, and grabbed my hand tightly.  
His expression was so full of disappointment and fear that I didn’t know whether to console him or continue crying.

"Do you – do you remember me?” The question was laden with desperation. His eyes were puffy and dried tear streaks ran down his face.

I couldn’t answer (of course) and instead shook my head. His eyes glazed over with tears and he let go of my hand, which felt bad.

Why did it feel bad?

Will was talking with the remaining people in the group, which consisted of a boy with eyes like the sea and dark hair, a boy dressed in all black with messy, unkempt hair, a girl with a bow and arrow with green hair that seemed to be growing out, and a boy with his hair braided in cornrows.

The girl brought her hands to her mouth in shock, and the boy with cornrows placed a hand on her shoulder. The sea boy shook his head sadly while the boy dressed in all black hung his head.

My eyes stung. I had a feeling they knew me.

Why didn’t I know them?

The young man with curly hair approached me again. He seemed calmer, but his shoulders were tense. He had a Look in his eyes that was undecipherable, even to the most expert of puzzle-solvers.

“I’m Apollo,” he said. His hand moved towards my hand again, but instead of gripping it with the force of a thousand suns, he lay his gently over mine.

I couldn’t contain my curiosity. “The god Apollo?”

Apollo sighed. “Yes. I’m trapped in mortal form because of my father, Zeus, and –“

He paused to search my face. I felt like crying, I really did – I wanted to wipe that sad, droopy look off of his face and see him smile.

The group looked at Will, then back at me and Apollo, then back at Will. He nodded and waved his hand, then left to give them some privacy. The started walking towards us, whispering softly.

The ocean boy looked at Apollo. “So it’s true?”

"Unfortunately, yes.” Apollo’s face changed to one of disdain. “She’s lost almost everything.”

At first I thought he was angry at me, but then his face relaxed. Ocean boy extended a hand out to me, and I shook it. Second handshake in a day.

"I’m Percy,” he said, and his eyes shifted like the sea did. “I know what you feel. I know all about memory gaps.”

“But none as severe as this,” the boy in all black said. “I’m Nico de Angelo.”

“Kayla Knowles,” the girl with the dyed hair said. She was pretty, and did not extend a hand for me to shake.

“And I’m Austin,” the boy with cornrows stepped forward, extended a hand, then took it back as soon as I didn’t accept it.

Austin and Kayla reminded me of Apollo   
somehow.

"You’re Apollo’s children, right?” I asked, pointing at them. “Demigods.”

"At least she hasn’t forgotten that,” Austin muttered, and a ripple of relief seemed to pass through the group.

Percy stared at me, hope in his eyes. “What about me?”

I thought for a while. Then it struck me – the sea. “Poseidon!”

Percy pumped his fist, and I wondered why I had such an innate knowledge of Greek Mythology.

Percy then pointed to Nico. “What about Nico?”

“Hades,” I answered, without skipping a beat. “Sorry. You just look really edgy to me.”

“I get that a lot,” Nico muttered, and I laughed.  
Apollo gently squeezed my hand, and my eyes flickered back to him. He had hope in his eyes, too. Looking at everybody else, I realized they all did.

“We’ll help you remember,” Apollo said softly, and you smiled at him. He smiled back, and his smile felt like home.

Now I knew where it was.


End file.
